fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timantha's Grand Days/Quotes
:(Turner’s pool) :(Kids and fairies playing Marco Polo) :Wanda: Marco. :Neptunia: Marco. :Wanda: No, Neptunia. I’m Marco. You’re Polo. :Neptunia: Then who’s Neptunia? :Wanda: (groans) :Astronov: (sees Cosmo laying on the pool) What are you doing, Cosmo? :Cosmo: Trying to figure out if I’m a ghost. Am I floating? :Astronov: You’re a fairy. Of course, you can float. :Cosmo: Cool. :(phone dials) :Ivan: Hello? :(screen moves to Poof and Sunny hiding in the bushes) :Poof: (disguised voice) Hello, is this Ivan Prestonovich? :Ivan: Speaking. :Sunny: (disguised voice) We’re calling from the Ten-Year-Old with Glasses and Over Achieving Girlfriend company and we are the first to say, congratulations! :Poof: (disguised voice) Yes, you and your girlfriend has won a present for best BF+GF in the century and would like to congratulate you with a present that was just delivered right in front of you. :(camera moves to the present right next to Ivan and Chloe) :Chloe: Oh, how I love speeding delivery. :(Ivan opens the present and a pie pops out to their faces; Poof and Sunny pop out of the bushes laughing) :Ivan: What was that about? :Sunny: That was for planting explosive farting gas on our diapers. :Chloe: Well, we pretty much deserve that. But on the upside, at least this pie taste great. :(to Timantha swimming around the pool) :Timmy: Hey, Timantha. :Timantha: Big brother, if you really want to annoy me, can’t you do normal big brother stuff, like noogies, or hair blocks, or something like that? :Timmy: This isn’t about your addiction to Little Eaters Pizza’s Cinnamon Balls. :Timantha: Oh. :Wanda: Didn't they discontinued those months ago? :Timmy: Oh, yeah. (to Timantha) And I’m just curious to know, how and why were you in San Diego and not with the family the whole time? :Ivan: Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing the second you’ve asked. :Chloe: Me too. :Neptunia: Yeah, even Marco’s curious. :Timantha: I’m… (stops and makes a brief confused look after hearing Neptunia) I’m not sure. It’s been a long time. :Daran: (opens the door) Oh, Timmy and Timantha. :(fairies quickly turn into birds) :Daran: You won’t believe who’s coming for a visit. :Timmy: (deadpan) Vicky? :Daran: Wrong. :Timantha: Mr. Dinkleberg? :Daran: Oh, heck no! :Ivan: Britney Britney? :Daran: Ooh, I wish. :(Cosmo raises his wand with excitement) :Wanda: No, no. Ours are the ones with the pink hat and bow. :Chloe: Who is it, Mr. Turner? :Daran: It’s my father! :Timmy and Timantha: Pappy? :Nataliya: Yes. After his crazy story about Timmy turning the world into an old cartoon, we’ve decided to give him another chance and come for a visit. :Timmy: Sweet. :Nataliya: But Vicky’s still your babysitter. :Timmy: (to Timantha) Not sweet. Oh, I almost forgot Timantha. You were raised by Pappy, right? :Timantha: Yeah. :Timmy: Well, maybe we could get some answers from him, then we’ll know the whole story. :(doorbell rings) :Daran: Ooh, that must be him now. :(Daran opens the door revealing to be Mr. and Mrs. Prestonovich) :Nataliya: Oh, hello Hadwin, Xenia. What brings you here? :Xenia: We came to return your eggs we asked to borrow. Sorry these are half empty, thanks to Mr. Klutz here. :Hadwin: It’s not my fault they were slippery. Six of them went right out of my hand to Dinkleberg’s window. :Daran: Where do we find such thoughtful neighbors? :(doorbell rings) :Xenia: Were you guys expecting someone? :Timmy: We sure are. :Timantha: Our granddad, Pappy Turner. :(Nataliya opens the door and no one was there, but a few seconds later, a Tarzan yell was heard, revealing Clark and Connie Carmichael) :Connie: We were just in the neighborhood and couldn’t help but overhearing about an elderly man related to you guys is coming to town. :Clark: And we come to support. :Chloe: (to Timmy and Timantha) I’d recommend you let my parents stay. It’s hard for them to take no for an answer when it comes to helping the elderly. Myself included, but not as much. :Timantha: We’d be happy for you two to support my grandfather. :Clark: Great. We’ve already grabbed a hand load of elder medicine just in case he wants to be completely energized. :Connie: Clark, honey, that’s actual sugar in that medicine. :Clark: Well, that’s the last time I buy realistic looking elderly supplies from a guy pretending to be a doctor. :Timantha: (to herself) What have I done? :(doorbell rings) :Cosmo: (with the other fairies in the fishbowl) If it’s another person who’s not Pappy, he or she’s gonna get it! :(Timmy opens the door, showing Pappy) :Timmy and Timantha: Pappy! :Pappy: Timmy! Timantha! My favorite grandchildren. :Timantha: We’re your only grandchildren, Pappy. :(Hadwin and Clark walk right to Pappy) :Hadwin: Hello, Mr. Pappy. We’re… :Pappy: Ahh! Doctor pretenders! (pulls up his cane) You won’t trick me with your “energized medicine” scam. :(Pappy repletely hits Hadwin and Clark’s heads with his cane) :Timmy: Pappy, stop! They’re not pretended doctors. They’re our neighbors. :Pappy: I see. :Hadwin: Hadwin Prestonovich. :Clark: Clark Carmichael. :Pappy: Well, it’s nice to meet you. But, I got my eye on you two. :Xenia: And we’re their wives. Xenia Prestonovich and Connie Carmichael. :Connie: It’s nice to meet you, Pappy. :Pappy: The pleasure’s all mine. :Ivan: Hi, Timmy and Timantha’s grandad. I’m Ivan Prestonovich. Timmy’s new friend. :Chloe: And I’m Chloe Carmichael. :Pappy: Well, looks like we got ourselves a couple of lovey doves here. :Chloe: (embarrassed) Oh my goodness. Well, I wouldn’t say exactly… uh… :Ivan: It’s nice to meet you. :Nataliya: So, Pappy, any plans for your visit this weekend? :Pappy: Well, today, I want the kids to make the decision. So, what do you kiddies want to do? Sky diving? Watch cartoons? Make prank phone calls. :Ivan: I denied the third part. :Chloe: Yeah, it’s kinda not my thing. :(Poof and Sunny make a smirk) :Timmy: Actually Pappy, I want to know about your story about you raising Timantha. :Pappy: Well Timmy, (sits down) I think it’s time you two know the whole story. Sit down, relax, and let the flashbacks do the montage. :(flashback to ten years ago) :Pappy: (heard) After your parents got married, they’ve got the dream house they’ve always wanted. :Daran: Honey, this house is finally ours! :Nataliya: It’s the perfect home for a young couple who can’t wait for the birth of their new daughter. :Daran: Yeah! And look at all this cool daughter stuff I bought. I’d be crushed if we had a son. :(scene cuts to the hospital) :Pappy: (heard) Turns out, you did have a son. :Nurse: I’d figure you give him a name like, Timothy Tiberius Turner. :Nataliya: Hmm. Timmy Turner. I like it. :Daran: Now I’m crushed. Crushed with joy from above that I have a son to raise. :Nurse: Hold on, there’s another one coming. :Nataliya: Oh, my gosh. Another baby? Oh! I think I feel it! :Daran: Please be a girl. Please be a girl. :Nurse: (pulls out the baby) It’s not… :Daran: Oh! :Nurse: …a boy. :Daran: Whew. I mean, yay! :Nataliya: Oh, honey, they’re adorable. They’re like twins. :Pappy: (heard) After being released to the hospital, your father has gotten shocking news. :Daran: (putting on a dress to both baby Timmy and Timantha and takes pictures) You know, it’s hard to tell who’s who. I’m sure I’ll figure it out once you two get older. :Nataliya: Honey, I got some shocking news. :Daran: The Dinklebergs are moving out! :Nataliya: No dear. The budget for our children is way too much for us to afford. The nurse told me that we must disown one of our kids if we want to have a roof over our head. :(The parents make a hard decision and look down at their kids) :Pappy: (heard) And so, they did. Your father called me and told me to take care of your sister while they have the money to raise them both. :(flashback over) :Timmy: Wait. I’ve seen baby pictures of me in a dress, but I don’t remember Timantha in the pictures. :Pappy: That’s because the photos were too big for your picture frames. Take a good look. :(Timmy opens up the picture frame and takes out the photo, noticing in was folded; Timmy unfolds it, noticing Timantha in the picture) :Daran: Wow, how come we never noticed that before? :Timmy: We’ll worry about it later, dad. I want to hear more in the story. :Pappy: Okay, I arrived to Dimmsdale to pick up Timantha. :(back to the flashback) :Cosmo: (heard as the flashback was still in a swirl) Yay! More flashbacks! :Nataliya: And that’s why you must watch over our daughter. :Pappy: I’ll do whatever I can. I hope her future is more bright than your husband over there. :(camera moves to Daran crying) :Daran: Don’t go, daddy! You’ve just got here! :Pappy: Once she’s grown up, she’ll come straight back to you. :(Pappy walks out with Timantha; Timmy pulls out his arms in tears claiming that he’s going to miss his sister; the same thing with Timantha) :Pappy: (heard) I took Timantha to San Diego and made sure she’s well educated. Unfortunately, I keep suffering from short-term memory loss and keep forgetting what I was supposed to do, especially trying to remember not to let poor Timantha here suck on a pacifier too long. :Timantha: (heard) Well, that explains the buck teeth. And I think I remember you dropped me off to an orphanage for a while. :Pappy: (heard) I had to take you there, because I’ve got a call from your “busy” parents to watch over your brother. :Daran: Bye, Pappy. We’re going somewhere stupid. :Nataliya: Don’t let Timmy suck on that pacifier too long, or he’ll get huge horrible buck teeth. :Both: Bye! :Pappy: Ehh! Who does she talk to me like I’m some forgetful old… Huh? Wait a minute. This isn’t my house. :Pappy: (heard) When your parents got back from their stupid place, I told them that I have to get back to San Diego for my medications, much to their surprise to see their son with buck teeth. After I went back home, I’ve made a list to help myself with my conditions. I picked up Timantha back from the orphanage and raised her as well as I could. Of course, she’s been having a few free will personalities. (to Timmy) She’s got it from you, you know. While Timantha was growing up, it was pretty hard. Turns out, I was making it hard for her due to my memory loss. :Pappy: Hey! You kids get off my lawn or I’ll wack both of you! :Kid: This is a hotel, pops! :Kid 2: And a free country. :(two kids ran off) :Pappy: Who are you? :4 year old Timantha: It’s me, Pappy. Your granddaughter? (pulls up a picture of him and Timantha to remind him) :Pappy: Oh, right. I’m terribly sorry. :4 year old Timantha: It’s okay, Pappy. :Pappy: (heard while showing scenes of him raising Timantha) I was so glad to have someone who couldn’t hold and ill-will towards me. By the time you turned 10, it was time to let the bird out of the cage. :Pappy: Well, Timantha. I figure it’s time for you to go. :Timantha: You’re… sending me back to the orphanage… forever? :Pappy: Goodness, no. I’m saying that it’s time you to go back to where you belong: your family. :Timantha: Really? :Pappy: Your parents finally got enough in their bills to look after you now. :Timantha: So, I’m moving in with my parents and my brother? :Pappy: That’s right. It’s been a fun road for the both of us. Now, it’s time you must go through your path in life. :Timantha: (hugs Pappy) I’m gonna miss you, Pappy! :Pappy: Don’t worry, I’ll be around to visit once in a while, unlike my last visit with your parents who thought I was losing it big time after watching over your brother. So, are you ready to see them again? :Timantha: Am I ever! :Pappy: And remember, Dimmsdale could be a tough town. Remember what I told you. :Timantha: “No threats will overcome me. I’m not someone who can be taken for a sap so easily. I will never let my guard down against any mischief. I’m Timantha Tamara Turner, and I’m (close up to her face) hard core!” :Pappy: That’s the spirit. Now, (pulls out a paper and pen) we should send a letter to your family letting them know you’re coming home. They probably have completely forgotten about you. But don’t blame them. They kind of take the memory loss after me. :Timantha: I’ll just send it to my brother instead. (sits down and starts writing) “Dear brother Timmy, I know that your parents didn’t tell you this when you were born, but I digress. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m moving in to your place. You have all sorts of exciting adventures every day, hope you don’t mind if I join you. Sincerely, Timantha.” :Pappy: (heard) After delivering that note to Timmy, I took her to a taxi and gave her my goodbyes. :(Pappy and Timantha hug goodbye) :(backstory over) :Pappy: And that’s the story of my beloved granddaughter’s childhood. :(to the fairies in the fishbowl in tears) :Astronov: That’s the most heartwarming story I’ve ever heard! :Cosmo: Such a brave heart our goddaughter has. :Wanda: No kidding. :Daran: Your sobbing fish is right Timmy. We sure do thank you for looking after our daughter, dad. Now, it’s our turn. :Pappy: For the kids’ sake, I hope you’re right. :Ivan: That sure was a great story, Mr. Pappy. :Pappy: That’s awfully fond of you, young man. Now, after that adventurous story, who’s up for a little sky diving? :(Turner’s, Prestonovich’s and Carmichael’s jumped out cheering in agreement) :Xenia: But wait. Sky diving’s not until 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. And it’s way past the time. :Timantha: Oh, I think I know some people who can give us extra time. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''DIVE POOF')'' :(The three families on a plane) :Clark: This plane sure looks expensive. :Nataliya: Yeah, where exactly did you get a private plane, Timantha? :Timantha: Uhh… (Timmy taps her shoulder) …internet? :Daran, Nataliya, Pappy, Hadwin, Xenia, Clark and Connie: I buy that. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia as humans walk near them) :Wanda: You all have reached your destination. :Cosmo: Prepare to dive. :Daran: But I don’t want to die! :Astronov: He said dive, sir. :Daran: Oh, that’s a lot safer. :Wanda: Prepare to jump in three, two, one. :(the three families jump out the plane) :Pappy: Geronimo! :Ivan and Chloe: Whoopee! :Daran: Santa Clause! :Hadwin and Xenia: Yahoo! :Clark: Native American Icon! :Neptunia: Thank you for choosing Air Fairy! :Chloe: (to Ivan) I love having the wind in my hair! :Ivan: (looks down) That’s funny, there’s pie coming up towards us. :(launched pie from the ground went to Ivan and Chloe’s faces) :Ivan and Chloe: Poof! Sunny! :(back to the plane, Poof and Sunny pop out of hiding and high five) :Astronov: Okay, who’s up for another game of Marco Polo? :All minus Astronov: Me! :Wanda: Okay, but instead of saying Marco Polo, why not just say our own names? :Neptunia: Okay. So, I’m… :(Wanda groans) :(Title card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!